


Glad to Have You Back

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Kinks Drabbles [26]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah and Hayley are reunited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glad to Have You Back

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place several months following "Ashes to Ashes," with spoilers up through that episode. Written for kinks prompt #26 'Texture.'

Hayley walked into Rebekah’s bedroom and flopped down onto the bed. “God, these sheets feel like Heaven after so many months of sleeping on the hard ground” she said.

“They should; they cost enough” said Rebekah, lying down next to the hybrid. Smiling, she said “I’m so glad to have you back.”

“I’m so glad to be back” said Hayley. “Now it’s time to think about paying back Klaus for cursing my pack in the first place.”

“Can’t it wait until tomorrow?” asked Rebekah. “Let’s just spend tonight enjoying the bed.”

Hayley smiled. “How can I say no to you?”


End file.
